Various types of containers having closures are known in the art. The traditional threaded neck and threaded cap is still in wide use, but a wide variety of connections other than the simple threaded connection has been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,458,079 (Gasbarra); 4,210,258 (vonHoldt); Re: 31,101 (Berghahn et al.); 4,001,928 (Schweiso); 3,438,536 (Tarchalski); 3,654,675 (Peterson); and 4,426,014 (Coltman, Jr.) show closures for containers wherein the connection between the neck of the container and a lid involves a connection between two parts other than the typical threaded connection. None of these patents is directed to a tamper-proof container and would thus, be vulnerable to tampering.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,025,989 (Williams); 4,251,002 (Middleton et al.); and 4,147,268 (Patel et al.) are directed to tamper-proof closures. The Williams patent employs a breakable strip which is severed by saw teeth on a movable cap to open the container.